A basic communication system generally includes a transmitter that converts a message to an electrical form suitable to be transferred over a communication channel. The communication channel transfers the message from the transmitter to the receiver. The receiver receives the message and converts it back to its original form.
Fiber optic communication is an emerging method of transmitting information from a source (transmitter) to a destination (receiver) using optical fibers as the communication channel, or using a combination of optical fibers and other communication channels. Optical fibers are flexible, transparent fibers made of thin glass silica or plastic that transmits light throughout the length of the fiber between the source and the destination. Fiber optic communications allow for the transmission of data over longer distances at a bandwidth higher than other known forms of communications. Fiber optics are an improved form of communication over metal wires because the light traveled through the fiber experiences less loss and is immune to electromagnetic interference. Companies use optical fibers to transmit telephone signals, internet communication, and cable television signals.
Fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) is generally the installation and use of optical fibers from a central point directly to individual buildings, such as residences, apartment buildings, and businesses to provide high-speed internet access. Implementing FTTH communication networks on a large scale requires installation of optical fibers from the central point to the individual buildings. The last stage of constructing the FTTH communication network is connecting a fiber drop to a small box known as a Network Interface Unit (NIU) on the outside of a building. The fiber drop box includes a fiber cable connecting the fiber cables from the existing network to a network interface controller (NIC). Therefore, the FTTH communication network may be costly due to the price of optical fibers and the amount of optical fibers needed to reach each building.